The primary aim of this Center is to prevent work related injuries and disease due to the potential hazards and exposures that may occur during hazardous waste operations and emergency response. Through the proposed training program, workers will acquire knowledge and skills to protect themselves and their communities from exposure to hazardous materials that may be encountered during activities involving hazardous materials and waste generation, removal, containment, transportation and/or emergency response. This training is consistent with the objectives of Healthy People 2010 to reduce disability, morbidity and mortality from work-related injuries.